Conventionally, a train crew support device disclosed in, for example, Patent Literature 1 mentioned below is configured in such a way that, upon arrival of a train at a station platform, information regarding the door opening side transmitted from a ground device installed at the platform or the like is received for identifying the door opening side. Herein, for example, consider a case when disruption occurs to train services while trains are moving and train traffic rescheduling is performed so that a train is forced to make a temporary stop at a station not being a scheduled stop. In such a case, even if a crew member performs incorrect manipulation of a door opening switch provided on a cab, the configuration is such that the doors do not open unless the information regarding the door opening side is consistent with the manipulation.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-205640